Wizards, Weasley and some Mysterious Murder
by ginny weasley101
Summary: This story is a good mystery story about Harry Potter, family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards, Weasley and some Mysterious Murder

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the storyline and other characters featured belong to me. Hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks to: Becca, Sally and Jenny whose names I have used and all of my friends 'cause err…. they're my friends!

Chapter 1- A Familiar Face 

Harry and Ginny Potter sat in the garden watching their children play. They had four kids in total; the eldest was Jenny who at 7 was already the boss of the household. Next came Becca, she was 5 and wasn't prepared to be bossed by Jenny. The third was Daniel; he was 4 and the only boy and so spent most of his time alone. Last but not least was Sally, she didn't say much as she was only 2 but she toddled around sucking her thumb and cuddling her teddy.

As usual Jenny and Becca were having an argument.

"I'm going to be the princess 'cause I'm the oldest and the most important!" Jenny said confidently to Becca.

"No I'm going to be the princess because I'm prettier than you!" Becca yelled back at Jenny with a triumphant smile.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jenny cried and Harry came rushing over.

"Jenny what on earth is the matter with you?" he asked but as he was saying it the reason dawned on him, "Ah you've had another fight with Becca haven't you. I think you both deserve a little quiet time. Becca up to your room and Jenny go and sit in the kitchen." The two trooped off and Harry picked up Sally and went back to sit with Ginny. "Those two," she sighed, "Whatever will we do with them."

**Meanwhile…………..**

Hermione Weasley sat in her flat wondering what could have become of her husband Ron. He was usually back from the ministry by now and she was beginning to get worried. Then just as if her thoughts had summoned him, Ron apparated in the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm so glad your ho….." but when she walked into the kitchen it wasn't Ron standing there, but Draco Malfoy.

"W…what are y…you d…doing her?" she stuttered.

"I know where your husband is." He said in a cruel drawling voice, "He is living in a cave near a lake and will not come out until you have done what I need you to."

"And what's that?" said Hermione, more confident now.

"Hush, hush my child, you need not worry about your part in this deal. You can leave that to me." Malfoy whispered.

"What are you talking about Mal…….." but Hermione did not have the chance to finish her sentence before Draco had cried the words of a spell.

"Imperio!" he yelled and Hermione remembered no more.

**In a cave somewhere near a lake……….**

Ron Weasley sat shivering and worrying about his wife Hermione. Since Draco Malfoy had cornered him and told him he must stay here or Hermione would die he had done nothing but worry.

What was Malfoy up to? Was he bluffing about Hermione? Ron didn't know so he thought it best to stay put. He didn't want to risk Hermione's life.

He knew where he could get food and wood for a fire. After all he had spent most of his youth here.

Malfoy must have wanted him to live as he had placed him by the giant squid's lake in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry's grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the storyline and other characters featured belong to me. Hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks to: Becca, Sally and Jenny whose names I have used and all of my friends 'cause err…. they're my friends!

Chapter 2- Murder 

Harry and Ginny went inside, taking Sally with them as the needed to deal with Becca and Jenny. Daniel was left alone in the garden.He looked just like his Dad apart from his flaming red hair, which was the exact same colour as his mother's.

As he sat there with his nose in a book about poisons, he heard a faint pop. He stood up to run for his Dad but then decided to investigate. he walked to the garden gate.

"Oh it's you." He said recognising the person before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Avadacadavra." They whispered. There was a flash of green light and Daniel Potter lay lifeless on the floor.

Harry had heard the spell and rushed out with his wand drawn only to find his only son dead by the garden gate. Daniel stared up at Harry with dark eyes. He was stone cold. It was too late.

"No!" Harry cried, "No…no…no…not Daniel…no." his voice petered out. Hearing Harry's cry Ginny came running to his aid.

"Harry, Harry, what's the ma…" she started but then she caught sight of her son's body. She dropped down beside Harry. She didn't say anything but tears began to slowly drip down her face. They knelt there for a while, grieving for their lost son. But no moment can last forever and soon Jenny, Becca and Sally arrived on the scene.

"What's the matter with Daniel Daddy?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Daniel's died honey," Harry replied, wiping his tears away, "he won't come back from where he's gone. Jenny and Becca dropped down beside their mother and father and cuddled their brothers body and cried.

Sally sidled up and although she didn't really understand what was going on she lay her teddy on Daniels chest and hugged him goodbye.

**6 months later………**

It was six months after Harry's son's death and things were just beginning to come back to normal. The funeral had been difficult and the weeks after even more so. Harry and Ginny missed Daniel so much but they knew life had to go on. They still hadn't found out who had murdered Daniel but Harry swore that if he found them he would kill them.

As for Jenny and Becca, they had been shaken but were starting to feel better and were nearly as jolly as usual. However, the Potters had moved house because they couldn't stand the sight of the garden gate. So they had chosen a new house on Godrics Hollow, where Harry's parents used to live.

"Daddy," Jenny and Becca came to Harry whining, "we're bored. Can we go out somewhere today?"

"Errrm," said Harry, "Ok, we'll take a trip to Hogwarts. I have been meaning to go and see Hagrid for a while."

"Yaaaaay!" they yelled, "Uncle Hagrid!"

The girls loved Hagrid as much as Harry ever did if not more so they had made him their adopted uncle. It was cute really.

The Potter family stood round the fire place, each with a small amount of floo powder in their hand.

"Right, you and Sally go first Ginny." Said Harry.

"HOGWARTS!" Ginny cried and with a whoosh they were gone.

"Becca you next." Harry ordered. Becca stepped into the flames and cried, "HOGWARTS!" and she was gone.

"Jenny, off you go." Harry said.

"HOGWARTS!" she cried and disappeared. Finally, Harry stepped into the fire. "HOGWARTS!" he yelled and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters featured in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the storyline and other characters featured belong to me. Hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks to: Becca, Sally and Jenny whose names I have used and all of my friends 'cause err…. they're my friends!

**Chapter 3- Drowned?**

When they arrived at Hogwarts the Potter family headed straight for Hagrid's wooden cabin. Hagrid answered the door after hauling back an ageing Fang. They sat down inside and all had their ears thoroughly licked by Fang.

Harry, Ginny, I'm so pleased t' see yer." Hagrid said. "I heard about little Daniel. I'm so sorry. Oh come ere!" Hagrid cried and pulled the whole family into a bear hug. After having their bones crushed Harry and Ginny suggested they go out to the lake so the children could play and they could have a talk.

"Bet I can skim a stone further than you!" Jenny boasted to Becca as she stood on the edge of the lake.

"Can not!" Becca retorted.

"Well if you don't believe me," Jenny said picking up a pebble, "I'll show you." She attempted to skim the stone but all that happened was the pebble briefly soared through the air and the landed in the water with a plop.

"Hahahhahahaha," Becca began, "AHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T PUSH HER, DON'T SHE'LL FALL, PLEASE DON'T!" But whoever it was didn't listen to Becca as the next moment there was a loud splash and Jenny was sinking to the bottom of the lake.

Ron Weasley had seen Jenny Potter fall into the lake and who had pushed her for that matter but none of that mattered now. He had to help Jenny. He crept to the edge of his cave and said "Accio Jenny Potter." He hadn't been sure this would work but to his surprise Jenny came zooming towards him.

She was nearly dead with breathing in so much water but luckily Ron knew just the spell to save her.

"Aqua Abest!" he whispered. Jenny sat up blinking and looked around her. Then her gaze set on Ron.

"Uncle Ron!" she cried and flew into his arms. He held her tight until she broke away from him.

"I must go back to mum and dad and tell them you're here and…." Jenny began but Ron silenced her.

"Jenny you can't do that." Ron told her.

"But why Uncle Ron?" Jenny asked.

"Because there is someone trying to kill you Potter children. They've already wiped out Daniel and they think they've killed you. But we mustn't let them know they haven't. If they know your still alive they'll try to kill you again, but if the don't your safe. You will have to stay with me here." Ron replied.

"Ok Uncle Ron. But I will go back to mummy and daddy sometime won't I?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Yes very soon, very soon." Ron replied reassuringly.

"JENNY, JENNY!" Ginny cried after she had seen her daughter fall into the water. She hadn't seen exactly what had happened but she presumed she had just sunk to the bottom. Harry ran to the edge of the lake and dropped to his knees, searching and searching for Jenny in the deep murky water. But he had no luck. Jenny was gone; or so he thought.

**Some time later……….**

Ginny and Harry and not organised a funeral for Jenny; they didn't think they could face it. Instead they had Jenny's name added to Daniel's gravestone. The visited every week for the first few weeks but after that they decided that life must go on and that they could not dwell on the past.

Becca and Sally were not much older but after their brother and sister's death they were much quieter.


End file.
